Firestorm
by ajbarker
Summary: Also known as Aspenclaw's Deception. Deals with the devil never pan out, so when Aspenclaw makes a deal with his dark forest father to save his mates life, the results could be disastrous.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

Riverclan

**Leader: **Waspstar, a yellow, graying tom with light amber eyes.

**Deputy**: Mellowsky, a yellow and whited splotched she-cat with grey eyes and a shredded ear.

**Medicine Cat: **Reedsong, a tan she-cat with gentle yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Skypaw

**Warriors:**

Aspenclaw: A brown tom with white stripes and green eyes.

Willowbreeze: A silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes.

Shellnose: A mottled brown she-cat with yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Smokepaw

Whitestone: A white tom with long thick fur and blue eyes.

Smallstripe: A small grey tabby tom with a black stripe that runs from his forehead to the tip of his tail. Deep brown eyes.

Hollowtree: A calico she-cat with amber eyes.

Trouttail: A grey tom with black feet and a black muzzle. Blazing orange eyes.

Apprentice: Stripepaw

Creektwist: A black tom with hazel eyes.

Yewthorn: A ginger tom with light yellow spots. Grey eyes.

Apprentice: Pinepaw

Applesun: A tortoiseshell she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Pepplefeather: A dark grey she-cat with a white belly and long white tail.

**Queens:**

Featherpelt: A silver she-cat with darker grey patches and brown eyes.

Kits: Bramblekit

Tigerfoot: A tan she-cat with black stripes and a black mask with yellow eyes.

Kits: Orangekit, Mintkit, Flamekit

**Apprentices:**

Skypaw: A small dark grey she-cat with brown almost black eyes.

Smokepaw: A black tom with one green eye and one yellow eye.

Stripepaw: An orange, black, and brown, striped tom with amber eyes.

Pinepaw: A spotted brown she-cat with green eyes.

Thunderclan

**Leader: **Oakstar: A black mottled tom with blue eyes.

**Deputy: **Rainheart: A bluish grey tom with dark blue eyes.

**Medicine cat**: Mousetail: A brown tom with a white underbelly.

**Warriors:**

Jumpingfox: A red tom with white paws and yellow eyes.

Pidgeonwing: A black she-cat with a grey tail and grey eyes.

Dawnfur: A pale orange she-cat with darker orange stripes and green eyes.

Apprentice: Longpaw

Lionfang: A yellow and white-splotched tom with orange eyes.

Blackflight: A black she cat with light grey eyes.

Icewhisker: A white she-cat with green eyes.

Falconclaw: A dark brown tabby tome with light brown stripes and hazel eyes.

**Queens: **

Snowdrift: A white she-cat with blue eye and a black tail tip.

Kits: Fallkit, Sweetkit, Briarkit

**Apprentices:**

Longpaw: A short white cat with very long whiskers and blue eyes.

**Elders**

Redsky: A dark red she-cat that retired early when she lost feeling in her paws.

Voleleaf: A black and grey tom with blind eyes and a bent tail.

Windclan

**Leader: **Rabbitstar: A large brown she cat with a white underbelly and legs and yellow eyes.

**Deputy: **Dappledtail: A dappled grey she-cat with green eyes.

**Medicine Cat**: Sunspot: A yellow tabby tom with white spots and stripes and orange eyes.

Apprentice: Goldenpaw

**Warriors:**

Brownfoot: A lithe brown tome with orange eyes.

Grasswhisker: A tan tom with dark brown patches and blue eyes.

Sagefur: A grey and black she-cat with hazel eyes.

Apprentice: Harepaw

Shadetail: A dark grey she cat with a black mask and amber eyes.

Yellowhope: A light yellow she-cat with darker yellow markings and icy blue eyes.

Apprentice: Pouncepaw

Muddyear: A white tom with brown ears, tail, and paws and yellow eyes.

Flowercap: A grey she-cat with an orange spot on her back and blue eyes.

Apprentice: Wildpaw

**Queens:**

Snakestrike: A black she-cat with dark grey paws and amber eyes.

Kits: Crowkit, Hawkkit, Eaglekit, Ravenkit

Fallingstream: A brown she-cat with a white tail tip and white ears. Brown eyes.

Kits: Leopardkit

Wheatfoot: A tan and yellow She-cat with hazel eyes.

Kits: Littlekit, Horsekit

**Apprentices:**

Goldenpaw: A dirty yellow she-cat with hazel eyes.

Harepaw: A grey tom with a half a tail and amber eyes.

Pouncepaw: A black and brown tom with yellow eyes.

Wildpaw: A white and grey spotted she-cat with blue eyes.

**Elders: **

Cloudypatch: A black tom with a white jaw and blue eyes.

Shadowclan

**Leader:** Whisperstar: A black she-cat with white spots over her amber eyes.

Apprentice: Toadpaw

**Deputy: **Rivershriek: A dark grey-blue tom with darker grey spots.

**Medicine Cat:** Pondlilly: A black she-cat with a red tail and green eyes.

Apprentice: Juniperpaw

**Warriors:**

Fireblaze: An orange and white tom with amber eyes.

Larktail: A ginger she-cat with hazel eyes.

Mallowpelt: A cream colored she-cat with hazel eyes.

Hailstorm: A white tom with yellow eyes.

Blackfur: A black tom with amber eyes.

Tallbird: A dappled tom with blue eyes.

Quickleap: A small brown she-cat with orange eyes.

**Queens: **

Snowfall: A white she cat with a black spot over one blue eye.

**Apprentices:**

Juniperpaw: A black and grey she-cat with amber eyes.

Toadpaw: A brown she-cat with dark brown spots and blue eyes.

**Elders:**

Darkfur: A greyish almost black tom with scratched eyes.

Songbird: A ginger tom with yellow stripes.


	2. Prologue

Firestorm

Prologue

Shadows circled the area as a lithe figure raced through the grass. It stumbled once as it hit an unexpected rabbit hole but continued as fast as before even with the pain of a twisted foot. The figure raced until it found its target. A dip in the ground surrounded by rocks. Flicking it's tail impatiently, the figure moved forward. It's brown and white pelt blended in with the rocks. Green eyes flashed as a guard shifted on his haunches.

"Get rid of the threat." A shadow whispered to the figure. He nodded and crept forward placing his feet evenly so as not to make a sound. He flattened his ears with regret as he thought about what he had to do. He leaped forward with powerful legs and reached for the guard. He bit down on the neck and the cat gave a strangled cry before going limp. The tom lifted his ears for any sound that came from the entrance afraid that someone had heard the cry. He relaxed as no sound came.

He dragged the body behind a rock and turned to leave. He paused for a moment and looked back. This cat was no different than him. Defending his clan. He had friends and a family. The poor cat was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He moved back to the body gently put it in the ceremonial death position. Now it looked almost as if the guard were sleeping. The tom forced himself to look away. He had to keep moving. He moved back around to the entrance.

"That was a waste of time." The shadow whispered in the tom's ear. "Buzz of Iceheart," the tom muttered back. The shadow moved away slightly as the tom slowly slid into the entrance. It was silent in the camp. Nothing was moving. The tom could see the figures of sleeping cats all around. Some were in dens, some were out in the open and some were in tunnels that looked like they could have been badger holes once. Still being cautious, the tom moved around the edges of the camp out of the view of any den.

"Where's the den Iceheart?" The shadow turned and started making it's way through camp. It looked in each den until it stopped in front of one of the old badger holes. "This one!" he called out to the tom. The tom flattened his ears, thankful that no one else would be able to hear the shadow. He silently stalked across the center of camp until he stood next to the shadow.

"I'll stand guard," Said the shadow with a wicked grin. "No one will be able to hear you. I promise." The tom looked at him almost wishing someone would hear him. He steeled himself and walked into the den.

Inside were two she-cats and 5 kits. The tom looked between the two she-cats trying to decide which one would fight more. He decided that the larger calico she-cat would be tougher to take out and moved to her first.

She lay asleep with her three kits piled up by her belly. She was spread out with her head out and her neck prominently showing. It was almost like she was begging to be killed. The tom reached forward with his teeth bared.

Five minutes later, the tom left the den and looked at the shadow. "I hate you."

"You're not supposed to like me Aspenclaw."


	3. Chapter 1 The Dark Night

**Chapter 1**

The Dark Night

Aspenclaw opened his eyes and blinked away the darkness in the warrior's den. He looked around confused as to what had woken him up. He saw only the sleeping warriors. Closest to him was Willowbreeze. He smiled. She must have come in after he fell asleep and taken Trouttail's nest. He could imagine the huffy face of Trouttail as he discovered his nest taken.

He stretched and gave his leg a quick lick. He quietly pushed his way out of the den not really feeling the need to go back to sleep. He left the Riverclan camp and loped along the well-beaten path that would take him to the stream. As he went along he began to see flickering shadows in the corners of his eyes. He growled and pushed on faster.

"You can't outrun us Aspenclaw." "We have things for you to know." "A plan." "Yes a plan!" The voices whispered all at once making it hard to pick out one voice from another.

"Leave me alone!" Aspenclaw yowled. Looking behind him. He turned around and almost slammed into one of the more prominent shadows.

"We have business to discuss Aspenclaw."

Aspenclaw rolled his eyes and regrettably sat down to listen. "It's more than a moon away. Can't this wait?" The shadow shook his head. "No. You know nothing of the plan. You don't even know what you're going to do yet!"

"That's because I don't want to do it Iceheart!"

Iceheart turned and faced Aspenclaw. "You don't have a choice. You were the one who agreed to this! Now you are going to do it!"

"I was a kit! I didn't know what I was agreeing to!" Aspenclaw spat. "You should have done it anyway! Without making me agree to anything!"

Iceheart turned his gaze away from Aspenclaw his icy grey eyes flashing. "Why would I have done that?" He snorted. "She meant nothing to me."

"She was my mother! Your mate! Shouldn't that count for something?"

"Well it doesn't! I never wanted a mate! I never wanted kits! I never wanted you!" With every word, Iceheart grew darker and darker. The dark invaded the space around him striking fear in the shadows close by. Aspenclaw flattened his ears and shrank back slightly. Iceheart slowly relaxed. "All I ever wanted," he meowed quietly, "was to protect my clan. And I got nothing for it. Now all I want is to see the clans rip each other apart. And that is why I need you. That's the only reason I'm glad to have a son."

Aspenclaw looked at the ground and refused to look at his father. Iceheart turned and looked at the stream. "Do you even know what you are going to do to start the war?" Aspenclaw nodded. "Specklenose told me a little bit." "So?" Iceheart prompted.

Aspenclaw opened his mouth to respond, but he stopped when he heard a rustling in the brush. The shadows disappeared and left Aspenclaw alone sniffing the air for the scent of whatever had made the noise. He smelled the scent of his own clan. Nervous, he growled and headed off to where the sound had come from. He prayed to Starclan that no one had heard what had just happened.

But someone had. Hidden in a thick clump of reeds was a small black apprentice had heard everything. Smokepaw had seen Aspenclaw go out and had been hoping to go hunting with him. He followed quietly until Aspenclaw had seemingly started talking to himself. Smokepaw had ducked in the reeds and watched. He stifled a gasp as shadows slowly started appearing around the warrior. He watched with wide eyes until he accidentally stepped on a dry reed trying to get closer.

He debated running before realizing he could use this to his advantage. He walked out of the reeds as Aspenclaw got near. The warrior looked surprised at his sudden arrival. Then he grew angry.

"What are you doing out here! You're not supposed to be out here alone!"

Smokepaw sat down and stroked his paw. "And you're not supposed to be making deals with the Darkforest!"

Aspenclaw's jaw dropped and Smokepaw smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone _provided_ you do something for me."

Aspenclaw narrowed his eyes. "Like what?" "Nothing yet. But you will owe me a favor." Smokepaw kept his head high and tried to keep his voice from trembling. He was scared that this wouldn't work. But it _had_ to. This was his only chance at getting what he wanted. What he _needed. _

Aspenclaw thought about this for a moment before smiling. "Why would I do anything for you?" He asked and Smokepaws face fell. "Who would believe you?" He walked around the apprentice. "You go back to camp talking about shadows and everyone will think you're just some imaginative kit. And I'll come back taking the apprentice back who was out past dark!"

Smokepaw angrily faced him and said, "They will believe me once you do whatever it is you're going to do!" Aspenclaw pushed his face closer to the apprentice to scare him. "When that happens, it won't matter."

A grey warrior pushed her way through the willows and came upon the apprentice and warrior arguing. She ran towards them. "Hey! What's going on?"

Aspenclaw and Smokepaw both turned to look at her surprised. Aspenclaw recovered first. He smiled and meowed calmly, "Oh. Hello Willowbreeze. We were out hunting and Smokepaw scared up the mouse I was hunting. I guess I got a little more angry than I should have and I apologize," he said turning the apprentice.

"Oh." Willowbreeze replied relieved it wasn't something worse. She gently nuzzled Aspenclaw. "You really should manage that temper of yours." "Indeed." Aspenclaw replied not looking away from the apprentice. "Perhaps we should all go back to camp. We all could probably use more rest before the day begins. We can finish 'hunting' tomorrow."

Willowbreeze caught that there was something more going on than what Aspenclaw had told her. She narrowed her eyes and decided to watch the interactions between the apprentice and warrior more closely. "Right. Let's go then." She said gently pushing Aspenclaw in front of her.

They made it back to camp just as the first rays of sun were coming up. Aspenclaw thought about the events of the night over and over again until he walked into camp. Smokepaw went straight to the apprentice den and disappeared inside. Aspenclaw and Willowbreeze headed into the Warrior's den. They curled into their nests. Willowbreeze leaned over and began grooming Aspenclaws pelt.

Aspenclaw sighed and closed his eyes. He and Willowbreeze weren't really mates yet, but they had gone on many adventures together. The rest of the clan called them mates, but Aspenclaw was afraid to admit it. He didn't want her involved in anything that was going on and if Iceheart found at what she meant to him… He shuddered at the thought, which made Willowbreeze stop grooming him and touch her nose to his.

"Everything ok?" She asked quietly. He nodded. "Just a little chilly." Willowbreeze moved closer to him to warm his pelt. "Better?" "Much."


	4. Chapter 2 The Days Ahead

**Chapter 2**

The days ahead

When Aspenclaw awoke, it was almost sunhigh. The nest next to him was empty. He nosed it and found that it was cold. Willowbreeze had left a long time ago. He got up and walked out of the den. He headed for the fresh kill pile and grabbed a brook trout from the top. He went in the shade by the warrior's den to eat. He watched the roamings about camp. Smokepaw and his mentor were arguing about whose fish was bigger. Shellnose's was clearly longer, but Smokepaw's was fatter. Reedsong was busy sorting herbs while her apprentice treated Hollowtree who had a thorn in his paw. Bramblekit was playing with a small stone while her mother Featherpelt watched.

Aspenclaw finished his fish and rolled onto his back. Even though he wasn't tired, he found himself dozing. A paw in his side woke him up. He looked up and saw the deputy, Mellowsky, standing over him.

"Are you going to laze about all day or will you go on patrol?" She asked sternly. He rolled over quickly and shook out his fur embarrassed. "I... uh… I'm ready for patrol." She nodded. "Good. You'll be with Smallstripe." She motioned over to where the small tabby was standing with two other cats. Aspenclaw hurried over to them and they pushed through the willows that sheltered the camp.

In a different part of the valley, Willowbreeze was sitting at the edge of the stream waiting patiently for a fish to pop up. Beside her sat Whitestone, her half brother. Their mother had met a Shadowclan tom not long after her first litter and had another littler with him. Both of the second litter kits had gone to Shadowclan, but Whitestone had found his way back as an apprentice.

Both sat quietly for 10 minutes before Whitestone splashed his paw into the water and pulled out a fish. Willowbreeze saw the rest of the fish swimming towards her. She slashed at them and managed to grab a big one as it swam by. She slammed it on the shore and bit it until it stopped moving. She smiled triumphantly at Whitestone whose fish was still flopping around.

"My fish is bigger than yours!" She gloated. Whitestone's fish finally stopped moving and he looked up at her. "Yes but your glory will be short lived!" He ran towards her and pushed her into the water. She shrieked with laughter before plunging under water. She swam upstream until she was behind him. She popped up, grabbed his flank, and dragged him into the water. He came up spluttering and swam to shore. He shook his fur out as Willowbreeze climbed on the shore.

"Not fair! You know my fur doesn't repel water like yours!" He cried as he licked water from his long white fur. Willowbreeze sauntered forward. "You deserved it!" She purred. He glared at her through narrowed eyes. "And I'll do it again before the day is up," he threatened with a playful smile. "And I'll dunk you again!" She replied. She walked past him to get her fish and winced as she felt a slight movement in her belly. She looked at her stomach curiously. What was that? She couldn't be…? No. Not possible.

"What's up?" Asked Whitestone moving closer.

"Nothing. Just water in my ear is all." She quickly grabbed the fish and trotted back to camp. Keeping well ahead of her half brother.

She dropped her fish off at the pile and went straight into Reedsongs den. She walked in the dim den and found only Skypaw quietly cleaning the dens.

"Skypaw? Where's Reedsong?"

Skypaw looked up and smiled. Skypaw was really close with Willowbreeze. When her mother had died, Willowbreeze had stayed with her until she had moved into the medicine cat den.

"Willowbreeze! It's good to see you! Reedsong is out for a swim. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Willowbreeze thought for a moment. She figured Skypaw would know soon enough anyway. "I… I think I'm having kits." She muttered. Skypaw looked surprised. "Aspenclaws?" Willowbreeze nodded. Skypaw walked over to her and began nosing the warrior's belly. Willowbreeze jumped back. Skypaw let out an annoyed huff. "I can't tell you if you don't hold still." Willowbreeze moved back in range of Skypaw's nose. The medicine cat apprentice walked around and poked and prodded Willowbreezes belly until she stepped back with a satisfied air.

"Well, well! Would you look at that." Skypaw smiled at Willowbreeze, who looked a little scared. "My adoptive mother is having kits!"

Aspenclaw and the rest of the patrol walked into camp after a particularly uneventful patrol. The only thing of interest was the scent of Windclan a few tail-lengths on Riverclan side of the border. The plan was to let Waspstar know so that patrols could be increased in that area.

Smallstripe went over to Waspstars den in the roots of the tree. Aspenclaw looked around for Willowbreeze. He found her coming out of the medicinecat's den. He hurried over to her.

"Hey Willowbreeze!" She looked at him and her eyes grew big.

"Um… Going to the dirtplace! Talk to you later!" She moved as fast as she could without actually running towards dirtplace.

Aspenclaw looked after her bewildered. Skypaw moved up next to him. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked her in a befuddled tone. She laughed. "That depends who you ask." He looked at her even more bewildered. She laughed again and shook her head. "Give it two weeks."

Aspenclaw shook his head and walked over to where Waspstar and Smallstripe were talking.

"No, it was only a few tail-lengths, but the fact that they were there at all should be cause for alarm."

Waspstar shook his head. "I don't think that this is an attack. I think there must have been prey or some other…"

"There was no prey scent anywhere near by!" Smallstripe interceded. "They are a threat!"

Waspstar held up his paw for Smallstripe to stop. The graying yellow tom sighed. "For now, we will increase the frequency of patrols in that area. But," He added as Smallstripe opened his mouth to say something, "if they are caught, we will not attack them. We will bring them here as prisoner. Are we clear?"

Smallstripe still looked a little mutinous but nodded. He wouldn't disobey his leader. He stalked off to the fresh kill pile and savagely grabbed a fish before moving into the den to eat it.

Waspstar turned to look at Aspenclaw. "Would you find Mellowsky for me please?" He asked tiredly. Aspenclaw nodded and looked around camp. She wasn't in camp so she must be out on patrol. He ran out of camp and followed her scent. It was leading towards the Shadowclan border. He ran through the trees following the path. He stopped when he notice the scent wasn't on the path anymore. He backtracked until he picked up the scent again. Now it was heading towards the lake. He ran with the scent until he reached the lake. He sniffed around the edge until he decided she must have gone in the water. Maybe she was heading to the Island?

With no other leads, he dived into the lake and swam forward under the water. He swam faster when his head was below water. The lake was murky today so it was hard to see anything. He swam up for air and shook the water out of his eyes before going back under. He swam forward until he saw a black figure. He swam faster until he came upon Mellowsky. She had become entangled in some reeds and was floating lifelessly. Quickly he dove down to the base of the reed. He gnawed furiously until the reeds broke loose. He swam up a little and grabbed Mellowsky by the scruff. He dragged her up to the surface. He gasped as he hit air again and began stroking for shore.

A force shoved him under water and for a moment he was too stunned to move. He fought to get back up and a voice whispered in his ear, clear even under water. "Let her go Aspenclaw. She is of great use for this war." Aspenclaw shook his head. Since she was just an option not set in stone, he had a choice. And his choice was to save her. He fought wildly under water pushing for the surface. But Iceheart held faster. Not needing to breathe was a huge help for him. Aspenclaw's vision started going black. _Surely Iceheart wouldn't drown me too? _He thought. He let go of Mellowsky and pushed her to the surface with his hind legs. Maybe someone would see her in time to save her. Air bubbles slid from Aspenclaws mouth as he stopped fighting. It would be better if he died anyway he decided. As the darkness closed in, he felt a tugging at his pelt and knew he was being taken to the surface. _No. Let me drown._ He thought within his last moments of consciousness.


	5. Chapter 3 All In The Past

**Chapter 3**

All In The Past

Willowbreeze sat silently by the warrior's den. She had decided to tell Aspenclaw as soon as he came back to camp. She hoped he came back soon it was almost sundown. She started pacing back and forth. She pricked her ears at the sound of Aspenclaw's name. She looked over to where Smallstripe and Moonfur we're talking.

"So I looked over at Aspenclaw and say, 'Hey that smell like Windclan' and he says 'yeah you're right let's go tell Waspstar.' So we run back here and Waspstar doesn't think it's a threat! So I tell him…"

Willowbreeze coughed to get their attention. Both cats turned to look at her with big eyes. Once they realize it's not Waspstar, they relaxed.

"What do you need?" Asked the black and white she-cat.

"Do you know where Aspenclaw went?"

"Yeah. He went to look for Mellowsky a little bit ago," piped up Smallstripe. His voice grew concerned. "They should have been back by now."

Willowbreeze flattened her ears in fear. "I'm going to find them." She ran to the entrance of camp only to run head first into an apprentice. She reeled back and shook her head. It throbbed where she had hit the apprentice. The apprentice stumbled but recovered quickly.

"Where's Reedsong?"

Willowbreeze blinked tears of pain out of her eyes. "Smokepaw. What…?"

"_Where's Reedsong!"_ He demanded.

She motioned to the medicine cat den where Reedsong was explaining how to do a splint to Skypaw.

Smokepaw raced forward. "Reedsong! Quick! At the lake! It's Mellowsky and Aspenclaw! They've drowned! Shellnose is trying to save them, but she needs help! Come on!" He raced out of camp, brushing Willowbreeze as he went by. Reedsong followed close on his heels. Skypaw was grabbing herbs and began to follow. She handed some to Willowbreeze who was still too stunned to move. "You're no help standing here. Follow me and take those with you."

When Willowbreeze and Skypaw got to the lake, Reedsong was trying to get Mellowsong to breathe again while Shellnose and Smokepaw were licking Aspenclaw trying to wake him up. "Skypaw," Meowed Reedsong with a authoritive air, "Crush those herbs and give them to Aspenclaw. They'll help him breathe better." Skypaw hurried and did as her mentor said.

Willowbreeze walked stiff legged and wide over to where Aspenclaw lay limp. She pushed Smokepaw out of the way and began licking Aspenclaws pelt. Shellnose looked up at her.

"What happened?" Asked Willowbreeze not looking up.

"I saw the water moving weird and decided to check it out. Then Mellowsky popped up. I swam out to her and saw Aspenclaw under her. I told Smokepaw to come out and grab Mellowsky while I dove under and grabbed Aspenclaw. We brought them to shore. I made Smokepaw go get the medicine-cat and started trying to push the water out of Aspenclaw. He started coughing so I moved to Mellowsong. That's when Reedsong came."

Willowbreeze stopped licking and looked at Aspenclaw. He had almost died never knowing that he had kits. She closed her eyes and decided to tell him as soon as he awoke.

Aspenclaw started coughing and spluttering. Willowbreeze moved closer to him. He opened his eyes a little and coughed some more water out.

"Aspenclaw?" She whispered hopefully.

He coughed and managed a strangled mew. "Ice…heart." He slipped back into unconsciousness.

Willowbreeze looked at Shellnose. "Who's Iceheart?" She asked. Shellnose shook her head. "I don't know."

"That was his father."

The three she cats turned and looked as Reedsong came over to them. "Iceheart was Aspenclaws father and a terrible cat."

Skypaw looked past Reedsong. "Mellowsky?" The medicine-cat shook her head. "It was too late for her." She looked at Aspenclaw. "We need to get him back to camp. Can you to carry him?" She asked Willowbreeze and Shellnose. They both nodded. Willowbreeze grabbed his scruff and Shellnose grabbed his back.

Reedsong looked at the two apprentices. "Can you two take her?" She motioned to Mellowsong. The apprentices nodded and took her gently in their grasps.

The trail of cats slowly trekked through the willows.

"So what did Iceheart do that made him so terrible?" muttered Smokepaw around the fur.

Reedsong sighed. "I was an apprentice when it all happened. Iceheart's mate, Petalwing, had just had three kits. Iceheart didn't want them. He was too ambitious for kits. One day he came into camp with the body of one of our warriors, Halfleaf. He told us that Thunderclan had killed him, but there was no Thunderclan scent. We were investigating the incident for a moon. Then one day Petalwing went for a walk. She was attacked and brought back nearly dead. She managed to tell us that Iceheart had jumped her and tried to frame Shadowclan. Iceheart was furious that his plan failed. He went into the nursery and killed two of his kits. He was about to kill Aspenclaw when Waspstar attacked him. He managed to drive away Iceheart but it was too late for the kits. Thunderclan killed Iceheart the next day. He had tried to start a war. It wasn't too difficult convincing them that he was a traitor."

They reached the camp at moon high and took the two limp cats to the medicine-cat's den. The eyes of many warriors were on them as they passed through the camp. They laid the cats down. Reedsong placed a leaf of water near Aspenclaw. "For when he wakes up," she explained to a confused Willowbreeze. "Skypaw go get Waspstar. Tell him what's happened." Skypaw nodded and left the den. Smokepaw also crept out. He wasn't needed and he didn't want to look at bodies anymore.

"I knew Petalwing," murmured Shellnose. "She was an elder when I was a kit many moons ago. I didn't know she had a mate or kits." "Waspstar banned the story of Iceheart in camp," Reedsong said as she checked Aspenclaw over for scratches or leeches. "He said no one like that should be remembered. He even dealt a harsh punishment for anyone who spoke about it. He never mentioned it at gatherings and asked Thunderclan to do the same. Petalnose didn't want to talk about it either. She refused her only surviving kit because she was afraid he would turn out like him. Another queen cared for him. It was acceptable at first. Her wounds should have killed her and it made her delirious. It was a miracle she lived. But after a few moons, cats began wondering why she abandoned her kit. She only confided in Waspstar. She become unresponsive and had to be moved to the elder's den where she stayed until she died at a very old age."

Willowbreeze shook her head and looked down at Aspenclaw. What an awful beginning he had. She would make sure it never got bad again. She turned as Waspstar burst into the den.

"Willowbreeze, Shellnose, it's time for you to leave," Reedsong said guiding Waspstar to the body of his deputy. Willowbreeze opened her mouth to object, but Reedsong stopped her with a flick of her tail. "You can come see Aspenclaw later. He'll be fine with me." Willowbreeze looked down and turned to leave. Shellnose gave her shoulder a comforting brush. "He's in good hands." They left the den together.

Dawn had started showing and most cats were still in their dens. The two she-cats walked into the den and went to their nests. Both sat quietly until the sun was fully in the sky. With it, brought the mournful cries of cats as they discovered the night's events.


	6. Chapter 4 Sunrise

**Chapter 4 **

Sunrise

Once the news had spread around camp and the shock worn off, everything was silent. Mellowsky's body was brought out for mourning and cats were lined all around their former deputy. Waspstar hadn't spoken a word since he had been told and warriors were becoming unnerved. They began talking about what might have happened.

"Maybe it was Shadowclan? Wasn't Mellowsky heading in that direction?" "Then how did she get down tot the lake? She would have fought off a Shadowclan warrior. I think that she decided to walk along the lake and decided to go for a swim." "She's a strong swimmer, she wouldn't have drowned just like that." "What about Aspenclaw?" "You don't think he drowned her do you?" "Why would he do that?" "Maybe he wanted to be deputy?" "No way! He's a good cat! He wouldn't do that! Would he?"

Murmurings floated all throughout camp until many cats were convinced that Aspenclaw had something to do with Mellowsky's death. They would glare into the medicine cat's den until Reedsong or Skypaw shooed them away. No one was allowed to enter, not even Willowbreeze.

Inside the den, Aspenclaw still lay unconscious. Reedsong was getting a little nervous. He should have woken by now. But Aspenclaw was far away at the point. In his sub-consciousness, he was still down by the lake.

He sat at the edge and looked out at the water. He was pretty sure he was dead, which worked fine for him. It didn't look like he was in Starclan, but neither did it look like the dark forest. He decided he must be somewhere in between. He whirled around as he heard footsteps behind him. It was Mellowsky. His heart dropped.

"I had hoped you survived," he said sadly. She shook her head. "I was gone long before you found me, but I want to thank you for trying all the same."

Aspenclaw shook his head in grief. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault." She moved closer to him and her face grew serious. "Aspenclaw, you have been marked for a dangerous path. Starclan can do little to help you. We know that you have no choice in what you are going to do and we understand that. We will not condemn you for something you did so long ago." Aspenclaw's green eyes grew wider with every sentence. "I thought it didn't matter anymore! I can't do anything when I'm dead!"

"You are not dead Aspenclaw. We have kept you in a slumber until we could talk to you."

"Why couldn't you just let me stay dead? Everything would have been easier then!" He cried in fear and agitation.

"It is not our choice. You were rescued by one of your clanmates," she said keeping an even tone. Aspenclaw hung his head. Mellowsky continued. "Know that when this is over, you will still have a place in Starclan. We will explain as much as we can to the clans. But Iceheart and his followers have been wise. They have gone places even we cannot se to discuss their plans. We only know for sure that war is coming."

Aspenclaw desperately wanted to tell her all the plans they were making, but his mouth seemed bound shut. Mellowsky stood and began walking away. "I must go and so should you. We will talk again soon."

The brown tom watched the lithe orange and white cat disappear. He felt himself dissolving, but not before he heard Iceheart in his head.

"Tell them Windclan did it and I will make things easier for you. I will even lay a scent there."

Aspenclaw woke with a start in the medicine cat den. He was alone at the moment. Reedsong and Skypaw had gone out to show their respect for Mellowsong. Aspenclaw thought quietly for a few moments before standing up and wobbling out of the den. One-by-one cats began to notice his arrival. A hush fell over the clan. Finally Hollowtree broke the silence.

"What happened Aspenclaw?" A clan full of wide curious eyes looked expectantly at him.

"It was Windclan."

Furious yowl and cries erupted from the cats. They called out angrily until Waspstar called out with a mighty "QUIET!" The cats fell silent. Waspstar turned to Aspenclaw. "Explain."

Aspenclaw took a deep breath and continued. "I went out looking for Mellowsky last night. She had been heading along to the Shadowclan border, but changed directions. I followed her scent down to the lake when, suddenly, I smelled Windclan." He paused for a second to gather his thoughts and looked at the cats surrounding him. Their faces were laced with shock, horror, and anger. He shook his head and continued. "I saw two cats swimming away in the direction of Windclan. I figured they were trespassing and I began to swim after them. They weren't very good swimmers so I was gaining on them and my foot hit something. I stopped and ducked underwater and found Mellowsky. Her foot was caught in some reeds. It dawned on me that this was what the cats had been swimming away from. I swam down and chewed her foot fur and began going back up the surface. I was stopped when something shoved me back down. The two cats had returned. They held me under and took turns breathing. I managed to scratch them a few times, but my vision went dark. I began sinking back down and they swam away. I remember pushing Mellowsky up with my hind legs and then nothing."

For a few moments, all the cats remained silent. Shellnose stood up. "I remember pulling the reeds off of Mellowsky's foot." "And I remember the Windclan scent." Piped up Smokepaw. "I was too busy running back to camp to think about it much." Cats began to murmur amongst themselves. Their voices grew louder and louder until they were shouting.

"We can't let them get away with this!"

"We should attack their camp and make them suffer!"

"What about our kits? They're not safe!"

On and on they went until Waspstar leaped up onto the stump and let out a yowl. The cats grew quiet.

"We will not attack them today. The gathering is in three days. For now, we will increase patrols and guards. If you spot a Windclan cat on our territory, you will bring them here for punishment." A few cats nodded their heads, but most looked still unsatisfied. "We will not let them get away with this I promise," Waspstar said. He hung his head a little before looking back up. "Now it is time to choose a new deputy." He let out a sigh and thought for a moment. "May Mellowsky approve my choice. The new deputy will be…" He faltered off and many cats looked confused, but only Aspenclaw saw what made him stop.

The shadow of Larkstar, the previous leader of Riverclan, was slowly circling Waspstar, clouding his thoughts. Aspenclaw tried to move forward, but Iceheart stepped in his way. "There never was such a perfect opportunity."

"Aspenclaw," Waspstar finally spoke. "The new deputy will be Aspenclaw." Aspenclaw looked horrified. The clan mistook it for shock. They called out his named and congratulated him. Hollowtree and Willowbreeze were among the first.

"Look at my mentor all grown up and deputy!" Hollowtree said cheerfully. Willowbreeze said nothing but rubbed against him purring loudly. The clan came up one cat at a time and congratulated him. Some made jokes about patrols and duties he'd have to do while others murmured words of encouragement. Aspenclaw said very little through the process.

When most of the cats had gone their separate ways, Willowbreeze finally spoke up. "You seem a little shocked." Aspenclaw nodded. "I guess I am." Willowbreeze nudged him caringly under the chin. "You'll be fine. How about I lead the first patrol?" She asked looking up at him. "We do need more now anyways right?" Aspenclaw smiled at her gratefully. That would be wonderful, thank you. She nodded and went over to talk to Whitestone and Streampatch. The three of them left the camp together. Aspenclaw stopped smiling and turned towards the warrior's den.

Reedsong stopped him before he reached the entrance. "Are you feeling alright Aspenclaw? No dizziness or upset stomach?" Aspenclaw shook his head. "Just tired is all." Reedsong nodded. "That's to be expected. Come see me if you need anything. And congratulations!" She smiled and turned to go back to her own den. Aspenclaw crawled into his nest and lay quietly until moonhigh. The day had gone fast.

Outside, the elders were burying Mellowsky's body with Waspstar nearby. Waspstar walked very slowly behind them and when the deed was done, he walked very slowly back. Aspenclaw noted how much this must have taken out of him. He was a very old leader and had seen too many deputies go before him.

"He won't have long left," whispered Iceheart in Aspenclaw's ear. "That's when you will start everything." Aspenclaw shook him away and finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
